


Maximum Power

by hearmyvoice



Category: Disney Duck Universe, PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Overprotective Donald Duck, Parent Donald Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: "You don't have to say it twice!" Paperinik was never happier to hear his partner's voice.





	Maximum Power

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 37: Turbulence.

"Uno, at full speed!" The superhero was sure he had raised his voice, but on that occasion he dismissed it. He also held the steering wheel, driving the Duckmobile through the streets of the city, alert to the idea of police officers stopping him for almost exceeding the speed limits.

"You know you don't have to say it twice, _**Old Cape!**_ " Of course, the artificial intelligence's voice was heard in the inside, the small face glimpsed on the screen. He thanked mentally when the speed began to increase. "But don't you think the authorities will say something?

"The authorities cannot say anything when Evronians attack the city!" Specifically, his neighborhood. The simple idea of his nephews in danger upset Donald, threatening to show his temper. These entities had gotten the wrong duck, and he would not hesitate to prove it. " _ **I am the authority tonight!**_ "


End file.
